


the princess is in a trouble.

by vantsunshine



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: AU Highschool, CROSSDRESS??????, M/M, Need more of this ship yall, Slight isachira, my brain farted this, nagichigi, no blue lock, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vantsunshine/pseuds/vantsunshine
Summary: Chigiri is running from oblivious bastard that doesn't realize he's a guy crossdressing for the school's festival exclusive competition.
Relationships: Hyoma Chigiri/Seishiro Nagi
Kudos: 16





	the princess is in a trouble.

“Fuck ... Crazy bastards!” running in the corridors, Chigiri Hyoma, the Red Panther of class Z, also known as Princess—is now hastily made his way out from the sight of certain people. Running wasn't a difficulty for him, it's his speciality. But the corridors filled with people from another school, making it hard for Chigiri to run freely.

His school held a summer festival. The flyers were distributed to almost anywhere; resulting a high visit on his school. He didn't knew people actually have a time to visit their school, actually. It's quite a surprise when his class' stand actually serving people. 

In short, the festival is a success. They attracted many guests, and some competitions were held too. Like any other students, he did joined a competition. He was forced because ... He need to crossdress in order to join. The competition is, of course, the classic 'who's the prettiest male student as a woman?!' student council and their ridiculous ideas. Just because they're an all male school—that kind of competition need to be held. 

Of course Chigiri immediately got picked. It wasn't rare of people to say that he's pretty. Alright, his hair might be long and treated very highly, but it doesn't mean he would look good in women's clothes! At least, that's what he thought. All of his classmates basically thought the otherwise. 

Now, Chigiri ended up with girl's uniform. His hair was styled like always, everyone said it's already great. They only added some fake lashes and blushes on both of his cheeks. Somehow Isagi did it without exaggerating it. Talking about Isagi ...

Where did he go, seriously? They parted when swarm of people managed to slip between them, Isagi now probably now with Bachira, both of them were assugned to protect him out of the class. So no one ever tried to get close to him and do something funny. After all, he doesn't want to be locked up in their own class when everyone is having fun just because of his clothes. He trusted Isagi and Bachira, although he felt like an uninvited guest when they started lovey dovey in front of his eyes. It's quite annoying, but at least he was protected.

Being alone indeed the worst decision. With a school full of new people, Chiguri doesn't know what they might do. Just before this, he got hitted on. It wasn't just for one or two times, it's almost everytime he walk into something! When he's with Bachira and Isagi, he could say that he's with them, or completely ignoring those who tried to get close. But now? No one on his side. He could only run. 

He also didn't understand why the heck no one realize that he's a guy! Isn't his posture is obvious? Why the hell a lot of people still mistook him as a lost girl in a festival that is easy to get hitted by everyone? Chigiri wants to explode, yet he can't. 

He went past a lot of people with no patience, his mouth constantly running the words ‘excuse me’ and ‘sorry’. At this point, he need to find a safe place. He need to be not on anyone's sight. It's hard, someone still might see him—but it's the least he could do.

“w-wait!! At least give me your number!!” fuck! The one who chased before him already caught up. This is his current problem. A dumbfuck chasing him just because he looked pretty. He seemed from another school, pretty much obvious he didn't realize at all. Chigiri clicked his tongue, ignoring the calls from behind.

“got you—!” 

?!

Chigiri is pretty sure the bastard still on a safe distance from him, but now he's already this close? Turned his head around, the bastard got his arm on his grip. What makes him ran so fast?! Wasn't there a lot of people behind him?! 

“what do you want?!” visibly annoyed, Chigiri tried to break free of the bastard's grip. It succeded. But the bastard didn't flinch and went t catch his arm once again. Now Chigiri is ready, he would dodge the shit out of him.

  
... Until he saw another pair of hand caught the bastard's wrist instead.

“so annoying ...” the words wasn't from the bastard's mouth. It's completely new person. Turning his head around, his eyes caught a tall figure with hair that almost looked like a mop. It's messy. As if he didn't comb his hair in the morning. He looked like just woken up from a slumber. Chigiri knew this boy very well—Nagi Seishirou, the genius from class V. 

“stop messing with my girlfriend here. Because of you, i got separated from her.”

What.

“a-ah ... So you're already ... I see ... I-i'm so sorry!” the bastard quickly broke free of Nagi's grip. It doesn't seem that he held the man's hand that strong. It looked like he wanted to get rid of him quickly. 

Then Nagi turned his head to him. His rigid expressiom softened in a second, a slight smile drawn on his face. “hey, Princess.”

What a smile. He remembered how Nagi called him as a girlfriend. Somehow his cheeks grew hotter as he remembered it.

“bastard. Don't 'hey' me. What was that?”

“hmm? I saved you, you know. You should've knew to not roam around in that kind of clothes. Especially if it's you.” 

He sighed. Why does he feel Nagi is much more closer to him than before now? “... i know, i know. I was with Bachira and Isagi, okay? I just got separated.”

“hey, aren't you a bit closer now?” his heart drummed in a way it never did before. 

“we're a couple now, it's inevitable.” that's true. Chigiri bit his lip. Nagi reached out for his hand, he held it without any words coming from his mouth. Nagi's hand is warm, maybe because of the heat. It wasn't as warm as his cheeks though. Chigiri ordered his heart to shut up, as its began to thumped even louder.

“... Let's return to your class.”

That's a long way back. Though, he only nodded. “yeah. Let's go.”

Holding hands with Nagi felt weird. He's already used with his presence, but actually touching him is another thing. All of this was ridiculous. But ... It wasn't that bad when Nagi began to talk to him about football. They're still holding hands, the strange rhytm of his heart still remained, but it wasn't ... That bad, after all.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope i don't butcher them. X_X my writing is ugly and i know it. I love nagichigi!!!!!!!


End file.
